


Work of Art

by FelicityMarks



Category: The Following
Genre: Blood, I swear not all my stuff is this dark, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Kink, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, sexy sexy murder, there might actually be something wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMarks/pseuds/FelicityMarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe really, *really* likes killing people. Based on the last two scenes of Reflection. (S2E5) The way I like to think it happened, plot be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all my stuff isn't this dark. It just wanted to be written.

The drugged girl put up little fight as Joe opened the cage and walked her over to the white exam table. Only when he began to fasten the heavy leather restraints around her wrists and ankles did a sluggish panic begin to creep into her eyes. He reached into his toolkit and brought out a small but wickedly sharp knife. He ran the tip softly over the creamy skin of her neck, enjoying watching her pulse jump faster there.

With great effort the girl turned her head away and tried to pull her hands from the cuffs. With a gentile finger, Joe turned her face back to him and caught her eyes with his.

“Look at me,” He said softly. She obeyed. Even when he set the point of the knife just under her jaw, and in one fluid movement, thrust the knife through her skin, her eyelids flickered but did not close. Joe made a soft contented sound as blood pooled around the knife and began to drip onto the table, vivid against the white porcelain. He pulled the knife quickly from her neck and hot blood splashed onto his chest. He felt the first stirrings of his prick as the warm wetness began to drip down his skin.

Working quickly, he moved the knife to the hollow at the girl’s throat and cut down her chest, scoring a crimson line from clavicle to navel. The light fabric of her shift fell away at the touch of the knife, exposing her small, pert breasts. Joe felt himself grow hard at the sight of the rivulets of blood following the outline of her ribs and flowing around the curve of her breast. He reached out to take one in his hand, smearing the blood across her pale skin. With a slight growl he leaned down and bit her small pink nipple. He heard and felt her breathing slow as the blood loss began to take her consciousness.

She let out one last quiet mewling noise as Joe moved to cup her head in his hands, his thumbs leaving red smears on her cheekbones. He leaned in close to watch her eyes as the life flickers out of them. This is the moment that he will hold in his mind long after she has gone lifeless and cold.

\--

Joe sits back and surveys his work. She is still beautiful, maybe more so than before. His shirt is thoroughly soaked with blood, his hands slick with it, his hard cock is straining at its fabric confines. Making quick work of the button and zipper, he takes his cock in his hand, groaning as he pumps it slowly, coating himself in warm, just spilled blood. He leans heavily on the table, his hand just beside the girl’s shoulder. His breathing ragged, he works his prick, small moans escaping with every breath. Before long he’s close, feeling the orgasm build in waves at the base of his cock, his balls tight to bursting. In moments he comes hard, pulsing waves of pleasure crashing through his body and milky white drops splashing onto the cheek of the girl still strapped to the table.

When he regains his composure, he neatens himself up and pulls sheet over the girl. He takes a few steps over to his desk and takes a drink from the glass of scotch he poured for himself earlier, in anticipation of this moment. A moment of contented warmth and pride for the work he has done tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this while I was writing it was Sexy, Sexy Murder. Just felt you all should know.
> 
> While I was watching it, I was convinced that the episode would end after that moment after he took the drink. And of course my natural assumption was that there was going to be some hot, bloody (literally) wanking about to commence. I was surprised when there was another scene and he showed up in Lily’s room, but glad I wasn’t reading the sexual undertones wrong. Though it is a tad worrying that I think that was a scene hotter than any scene of someone committing murder has any right to be. (Yeah, there’s most definitely something wrong with me…)
> 
> Also, blood would probably make really, really bad lube in real life, but that’s what suspension of disbelief is for.


End file.
